movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor: The God Butcher
''Thor: The God Butcher is''' a 2029 superhero film, based on a Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to '''Thor,'' Thor: The Dark World, Thor: Ragnarok and Thor: Love and Thunder. Synopsis As gods suddenly turns up dead, an investigation by the god of thunder leads to chaos among Thor '''and his allies when an evil threat from the past casts his eyes on the Asgardian. Plot Many years ago, a young '''Thor is brought by his father Odin '''to the realm of '''Nidavellir to meet Eitri, the king of the Dwarves. Eitri greets Odin with open arms and presented them with a hammer made from Uru that can harness the most powerful storms and lightning. Thor attempted to lift the weapon but Odin tells him that he shall only lift the hammer if he is worthy of it. In the present day, Thor and his new friends were traveling around the cosmos looking for the next adventure after their battles with powerful beings threatening Midgard. Valkyrie '''asks Thor what they are doing exactly with which Thor tells her to lighten up and enjoy this trip. They then noticed a winged horse flying through the cosmos with blood on it. Thor immediately recognizes that the horse belonged to '''Perun, '''the '''Dievas '''god of thunder. Thor tells Valkyrie to stay in the ship and watch '''Korg '''and '''Miek '''and make sure they don't do anything stupid. Thor then flies to the horse using the '''Stormbreaker and realizes that the blood is god blood'. '''Thor rides the winged horse and encounters the headless body of '''Chernobog The Black'. Thor wonders who could possibly be responsible for this when a dark sword butchers the horse Thor rode in. The being responsible for the attack reveals itself as a dark cloaked pale being with no nose and evil yellow eyes. Thor jumped out of the horse and jumped to Chernobog's horse. The being told him that he is impressed by his fighting skills and tells him that many of the gods he killed are like frightened children. Thor then tells the stalker that he is the Norse god of thunder to which the being retorts by saying that he will kill the last Asgardian for himself. Thor then gets angered by this and they both clash. Valkyrie then notices a flash of light and drives himself to the location of the flash and found Thor unconscious and injured. She tells Korg to get the aid kit while carrying Thor in her arms. Thor wakes up in Olympus, the realm of the Olympians. Valkyrie sat next to him and tells him that he was unconscious for an hour. Hercules '''goes to visit Thor and tells him that they were worried that he may never wake up. Valkyrie asks if he is okay, to which Thor tells her that he is. Hercules and Valkyrie help Thor out of bed and opens the curtains to reveal Olympus. Hercules tells Thor that his father, '''Zeus wanted to see him. Thor soon meets Zeus, who is very warm to the last Asgardian. Thor tried to tell them that Valkyrie is also an Asgardian but Zeus shoves him outside to greet the Olympians waiting for him outside. Thor then sees Ares and Hermes giving him a medal forged by the cyclops working in the mountains. Thor tells them that he is flattered but he wants to warn them of a dangerous threat. Zeus grabs Thor aside and tells him to explain to him in private. Thor tells him of his encounter and descrives the thing that attacked him, to which Zeus recognizes as Gorr the God Butcher, '''an alien being who butchers gods for purposes unknown to him. Thor tells Zeus to prepare for a possible attack on Olympus, to which Zeus replies that he will look into it. Zeus then leads Thor to his ship, explaining that they may have added a few upgrades to the ship. Thor tells him that he is very grateful to them for what they did and promises to repay their debts. Soon enough, Thor and the gang bid their farewell to the Olympians but Hercules begged for them to let him join them in their quest. Zeus accepts and they went back to the cold darkness of outer space with Hercules joining them. Thor and his allies follow the trail of dead gods. They found the '''Sky Lords of Indigarr '''butchered, to which Thor says that even though he does not know them, they will get be avenged. Korg asks Thor how he could possibly stop a being that kills gods. Thor tells them that he will do whatever it takes to find this butcher of gods and kill him. Hercules tells Thor that he could warn the pantheons still living to prepare for attacks, to which Thor thinks is a brilliant idea. They traveled to the '''Dievas, the pantheon of Slavic gods whom Perun belongs to. Svarog, '''the god of the sun and sky, warmly welcomes the son of Odin to their realm of '''Svarga. The gods there treat them to a delicious meal and cheerful music. Veles, the god of death and the underworld, tells Thor that he knew his rival Perun has died due to the Butcher. He asked Thor if he is going to tell Svarog of his son's fate. Thor struggles to answer so Veles stood up and tells his father that his son has died from the Butcher. Svarog left the table, looking saddened, and Valkyrie asked Veles why he did that. Veles tells them that Thor knew of his death and kept it from them, earning the Asgardian and his friend's angry glares from the Dievas. Thor and the group awkwardly left the group but is stopped by Milda, the goddess of love. She tells him that she wants to join him in his quest and does not care for what his father thinks. She then tells him that she knows that there is a good reason he kept her brother's death from them and wants to avenge her brother. Hercules and Valkyrie shake their heads but Korg and Miek accepts her. Thor then tells Milda that he also agreed with Korg and tells Hercules and Valkyrie that three beats two. Veles goes to check on his father but saw him dead. Standing over his body is Gorr the God-Butcher, who tells him that he plans to kill every pantheon of gods, including the Dievas. Gorr then attacks him with swords. Thor, Valkyrie, Hercules, Milda, Korg and Miek go to the realm of the Proemial Gods. Antiphon the Overseer stopped them and asked them the reason for their presence.' '''Thor tells him that they are there to warn them of Gorr the Butcher. '''Aegis', the lady of all sorrows, appears and asks Antiphon why he hadn't killed them yet. Thor begs the gods to listen but when they keep ignoring him, he brings out his Stormbreaker and shouts at them to listen to him for once. Suddenly, the remaining gods appear before them: Brio, Diableri, '''and Tenebrous. Tenebrous tells them to leave or the gods will make them leave by force. Thor tells Valkyrie that there is no point in telling these stuck-up high noses anything. Tenebrous hears this and blasts him with extraordinary cosmic force. The ship appears undamaged outside the god's realm, with Hercules explaining that this is one of the upgrades they made to his ship. The Proemial Gods then combined their cosmic powers to unleash a force so strong that the magic of Zeus dissipates and the ships are destroyed. Thor is sucked into a barren dimension while the rest of them are sucked into Olympus, Midgard and the realm of the Watchers. Thor wakes up to his father '''Odin '''asking him what he is currently doing. Thor tells the vision of his late father that he wanted to stop Gorr from butchering the gods. Odin sits down with his son and tells him that to defeat an enemy, you must use more than brute strength or wonky plans. Odin then tells him that he survived an encounter with Gorr, let that be a lesson for him. Thor stands up to find him in Odin's throne room. Thor then sees himself as a teen teasing '''Loki '''about his reluctance in fighting beasts and giants. Loki tells Thor that the father told them that a wise king does not seek out war. Thor retorts by saying that Odin also says that a wise king must always prepare for it. Loki tells his arrogant brother that fighting without thinking is his weakness. Thor suddenly wakes up to Gorr the God-Butcher standing over him. Gorr explains that as a child, he lived in this barren wastelands, praying for gods to save them from starvation. When his parents died. they took his faith in gods with them. Gorr tells a horrified Thor that he will kill all pantheons of gods and no one will stop him. Gorr also reveals that he had killed the last of the Dievas. Korg and Miek are trapped ith the Watchers and they seem unable to speak. Korg then realizes that Miek and he will be trapped here perhaps forever. Valkyrie and Milda end up on Olympus and rushes to tell Zeus of what happened. Hercules falls to New York, resulting in people with surprised expressions and taking pictures of him. Soon, he is surrounded by people and a reporter asked who he is to which Hercules replies with his name, shocking the people around him. Before the reporter can ask more questions, Hercules is sucked into the Sanctum Sanctorum by '''Doctor Strange. Strange asked Hercules to tell him who he is. When he ends his story about challenges, lions, and hydras, Strange asks him if he knew Thor to which he replies that he just joined him on a quest to kill the butcher of gods. Doctor Strange goes to Wong, his trusted friend, and asks him if he believes this man. Wong asks him why he doesn't believe in Hercules, to which Doctor Strange says that if the gods of Norse and Greek are true, does this mean that all of them are true as well?. Wong tells Strange that in a universe where a super-soldier from the 1940s, a Norse god of thunder, a billionaire in a metal suit and a gamma-irradiated monster teamed up to fight an alien invasion, why wouldn't the gods of Greek myth exist. Doctor Strange then stands up and tells Hercules that he will help him. Gorr then throws the head of Tenebrous and tells Thor that the Proemial gods are harder to kill than most of the gods he killed. Gorr then stabs Thor with his necro-sword and leaves, telling him that he will kill them all. Thor dies and ends up in Hel, where he meets with his father Odin and his friend Heimdall. Thor then goes to the ruler of Hel, his sister Hela. Hela is not too happy seeing her brother and asks him his purpose there. Thor tells her that Gorr the God-Butcher is going to kill every god still alive. Hela tells Thor that its about time, horrifying him. Thor then tells her that if he brings him back to life, he will be in her debt forever. Hela decides to bring him back to life, telling him that he is now hers. Thor wakes up to the wasteland planet and immediately flies to the cosmos where he finds the Proemial gods bloody remains. Thor leaves to warn the Olympians of Gorr. Valkyrie and Milda attempt to enter the throne room of Zeus but Ares tells them that Zeus has been sick lately ever since finding out his dear friend Odin has died. Thor then arrives in Olympus followed by Hercules and Doctor Strange. Thor is surprised at the Doctor's presence but he ignores it and tells the Olympians that Gorr is heading to them. Artemis '''comes out of the throne room and tells them that Gorr is coming and Zeus orders all Olympians to evacuate. Suddenly, the sky turns dark and Gorr the God-Butcher appears before them. Gorr notices Milda and tells her that she is the last of the Dievas, which makes her realize that he had killed all of her friends and family. Gorr then summons necro-swords, one of which killed Artemis. Ares then angrily attacks Gorr but is defeated. Hermes then grabs Gorr and runs so fast that they are transported to another realm. Gorr notices that this is the former home of the '''Eternals and kills Hermes. Gorr then transports himself to Olympus to find most of them boarding a large ship. Gorr then flies to the ship but is attacked by Thor. Thor then summons lightning which strikes Gorr down. Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Bia, '''and '''Eros helps Thor pin Gorr down while Doctor Strange summons the largest portal he ever made so far. This drains his energy and he collapses with a bloody nose. The ship passes through the portal to a new realm, enraging Gorr. Gorr then pushes Thor away and kills Aphrodite, Apollo, and Bia. Eros pushes Thor away and gets killed by Gorr. Gorr then tells Thor that this is his doom but Thor summons massive amounts of lightning which seemingly kills Gorr. Valkyrie runs to Thor and tells him that Doctor Strange has passed out and is in critical condition. Thor realizes that Gorr still lives and goes to the throne room of Zeus. Zeus sees Gorr arrive in the throne room and kills '''Hera. '''Zeus tells Gorr that if he kills him, his doom shall come very quickly. Gorr laughs at this and tells them that the gods never answered his prayers and that he receives his powers from one of them, the All-Black Necro-Sword. Gorr then stabs Zeus and tells him that he will kill them all. Thor arrives and summons massive amounts of lightning and attacks Gorr. Zeus tells Valkyrie that the power of Gorr comes from his sword. Valkyrie attacks Gorr and takes his sword, revealing a pail alien who can barely walk. Thor tells Gorr that he had lost but Gorr tackles Thor and takes his sword from Valkyrie. Gorr then teleports to Chronux, a hidden world where time gods monitor the time stream. Gorr kills every time gods present and pours their blood into a time machine. Zeus then tells Thor that Gorr is on Chronux and dies. Thor tells Valkyrie to tend to Doctor Strange while he goes and stops Gorr from his deranged plans. Gorr waits for the machine to fully start but sees Thor summoning massive amounts of lightning that destroy the machine. Gorr tells Thor that he cannot stop the age without gods but is tackled by Thor. Thor tells Gorr that he will fail and that he is nothing but an insane murderer. Gorr then attacks Thor but Thor dodges his necro-sword and punched him in the face. Thor then summons blasts of lightning that knocks Gorr out. Thor notices a weak feeling coming over him and looks at his chest to see a dark mass on it. Thor realizes that he is dying and realizes that he only has a few moments left. Valkyrie wakes Doctor Strange up and Strange manages to open a portal to the Sanctum. Valkyrie asks Wong to summon a portal to Chronux. Wong tells her that it is impossible to teleport to the realms of the gods and instead teleports her to a junkyard for spaceship located near Chronux. Thor battles the Butcher and bites it in the throat. Thor then smashes Gorr to the ground. Gorr summons his necro-sword and stabs Thor but the thunder god just laughs. Thor tells him that he is dying anyway and that if he is going to die, he will die like a hero and an avenger. Thor knocks Gorr unconscious and flies up the sky, summoning the most amount of lightning and thunder that he had ever summoned. Valkyrie flies her spaceship past fierce space sharks and sees lightning in the distance. Thor then descends and destroys Gorr, Chronux and himself in a blast of the explosion. Valkyrie sees this and breaks down in tears, realizing her closest friend is now dead. Wong appears before her and tells her that they need to go. A month later, the ship carrying Olympian refugees arrived on Earth. Hercules loudly proclaims his arrival and introduces the Olympians to the people of New York. Milda books a flight to Moscow with the help of Doctor Strange. She tells him that she is the last of her race. Strange tells her not to worry about this and tells her that the fight is over. Milda thanks Doctor Strange and leaves for Russia. Hercules meets up with the Avengers and Tony offers him a job with them. Olympians settled in a small town in Oregon as Olympia with Ares being their new leader. Valkyrie is in a bar drinking her sorrows away. Strange tells her that he is sorry for her loss and tells her that the Avengers nearly broke down when told of his fate. Valkyrie tells Strange that Thor brought her back into her former glory and she would have been drinking away in Sakaar for the rest of her life. Doctor Strange tells Valkyrie that if Thor would choose anyone to be his successor, it would be her. Valkyrie smiles at this and tells him that if he needs her help, she would gladly accept. Doctor Strange smiles and says that if the city needs defending, he shall call her. In the mid-credit scene, Doctor Strange assembles a team to combat a new threat he had sensed. Bruce Banner, Valkyrie, and Namor the Sub-Mariner are in a dark room in the Sanctum. Banner asks Doctor Strange what he needs them for. Strange tells them that a demon called Shuma-Gorath is about to attack Earth and that Earth needs defenders to defend it. In the post-credit scene, Korg and Miek are still trapped by the Watchers. Korg attempts to ask for help but got no response. Miek suddenly screams at Korg for bringing him along and they both realize that Miek can now speak. Cast Chris Hemsworth as Thor Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde / Valkyrie Anthony Hopkins as Odin Idris Elba as Heimdall Taika Waititi as Korg Bill Skarsgard as Gorr the God-Butcher Gerard Butler as Hercules Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange Benedict Wong as Wong Yvonne Strahovski as Milda Donald Sutherland as Zeus Viggo Mortison as Ares Casey Kasem as Antiphon Cree Summer as Aegis Jim Cummings as Tenebrous Tara Strong as Brio Tom Kenny as Diableri Sam Vincent as Miek Aleksandr Baluev as Svarog Tom Hiddleston as Loki Cate Blanchett as Hela Angelina Jolie as Hera Anne Hathaway as Aphrodite Kostas Sommer as Hermes Hailee Steinfeld as Artemis James Marsden as Apollo Jonah Hill as Dionysus Peter Dinklage as Eitri Warwick Davis as Brokk David Rappaport as Sindri Sam Humphrey as Dvalin Taylor Swift as Athena Jennifer Lawrence as Bia Yanina Studilina as Lada Dmitriy Pevtsov as Veles Alexey Chadov as Svarozvich Svetlana Khodchenkova as Marzana Ekaterina Klimova as Laima Maksim Matveyev as Dazhbog Elizaveta Boyarskaya as Saule Vladimir Mashkov as Stribog Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk (mid-credit scene) Keanu Reeves as Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner (mid-credit scene) Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Thriller films Category:PG-13 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe